


Lack of Control

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times he wanted to be submissive. Let someone else take control for once rather than be the one in control and regretting it later when things went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_Words word of the Day using the word "Servile"

The Doctor was usually far from the “submissive” type. He had to be a leader to save the universe one galaxy at a time. A hero didn’t call for weakness or someone feeble and weak minded, only finding commands.

But there were times being the leader took its toll. It left him weary especially if there were failures. There were times he wanted to be submissive. Let someone else take control for once rather than be the one in control and regretting it later when things went wrong. There was one woman he trusted to be safe and let this vulnerability show.

“Clothes off,” A strong female voice says, “kneel on the floor, hands behind your back sweetie.”

The Doctor works quickly fingers fumbling as he works off the bowtie and unbutton his shirt. After shimming out his pants he is kneeling on the floor of the Tardis, naked as the day he was born with his hands linked behind his back. She produces a pair of handcuffs and walks in front of him. He closes his eyes waiting for the cold steel to entrap his wrists. 

It doesn’t come. Instead he feels her hand gently brush against his face. Almost encouraging him…..calming him.

“Are you sure you want this sweetie,” She whispers against his ear. Her breath sends shockwaves down his spine to the pit of his stomach. He loved it.

“Yes River….I trust you,” He whispers, his eyes never open, “after everything today…with Amy…and Rory….I need this.”

He feels the cold metal against the skin of his wrists tightening against it until he hears a click. She guides him down to the floor until he feels the glass floor against his back. He lies there as her lips touch his. Her hands move all over his body, exploring every curve and every ridge as moans slightly leave his lips.

Even if he is not control….it is the first time in a long time..he feels a sense of clarity.


End file.
